A Strange Night for Aelita Rebooted
by Shadic999
Summary: The rewritten version of "A Strange Night for Aelita". Aelita is attacked by X.A.N.A. in a new way, and she finds out that she likes it. Extreme lemon. If you are looking for something hot, this is it. Rated MA for detailed sexual encounter.


Alright, this story is for all the people who enjoyed the original "A Strange Night for Aelita". I was rereading it, and in some ways, I was horrified. Not for the reasons I should have been, mind you, but for how incomplete it seemed. So I have decided that I will be going back and rewriting my old smuts. I hope that these turn out better than the originals, and that I finally get some reviews. And no flames. This is an absolutely extreme smut involving a rape. No flames please. And as always, praise goes in the reviews, and I would appreciate any advice being PMed to me.

A Strange Night for Aelita – The First Encounter

Aelita was running. Running for her life. Running from the dark form that was crashing behind her, long tentacles that were rearing themselves from the ground….

They had done this for what had seemed like a thousand times. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita would drop whatever it was that they were doing when the Supercomputer gave them warning of a new X.A.N.A. attack. The five teens would race to the old factory, and through the process of Virtualization, became the heroes of Lyoko. Time and time again they did this, always successful. But what they didn't know was how fast that the virus X.A.N.A. was growing. At first the attacks were minor. Perhaps power at the school would go out. But X.A.N.A. grew. It gained the ability to possess any form of thing, living or otherwise. Even further it developed, even threatening to start nuclear war, but still, the five children defeated the virus. So when Aelita was informed that there was a newly activated tower, she felt confident in her abilities. She never expected this.

Aelita spun around one of the large pillars that made up the support structure of the assembly lines. She knew that if she could be transported to Lyoko, then she would be able to stop this, this _thing. _She screamed as one of the thick, black tentacles wrapped itself around her ankle. She kicked, but to no avail. The grip was like iron. Another of the tentacles had snuck to her other side while she was distracted, and wrapped itself around her right wrist. The two tentacles pulled painfully against her, forcing her body upwards and off the ground.

Aelita struggled in vain, as three more tentacles wrapped themselves around the rest of her appendages and her neck. She was now suspended against a rough concrete wall by five tentacles, and she couldn't move an inch. Another of the dreaded things slid slowly up her leg, underneath her panties, then up across her belly button, under her bra, and up out of the collar of her shirt. The thing squirmed in front of her for a few moments, then violently pulled away from her. The sound of the clothes being torn off of the young woman silenced her. She realized what was about to happen, and she was suddenly terrified.

The entire front side of her body was completely exposed to dozens more of these tentacles. She could feel the cold air on her body, and her nipples hardened from the light chill, and suddenly, she was aware of a certain wetness between her legs. She wished she had wet herself. It was understandable, but embarrassing. But the truth was much worse. She was beginning to fell a clenching of her walls, and she willed it, unsuccessfully, to stop.

One of the dark tentacles ventured up towards her face, seeming to pause there. But then the tentacle around her throat tightened, suddenly choking her. Aelita gasped for breath, and the tentacle that was in front of her face shot forward and into her mouth. She bit down on the long tentacle, and a brackish liquid came out of it. But to her horror, she could not dislodge the piece that she had bitten off. Instead, it began to expand and stretch, then contract again. It repeated this motion several times, and she realized that this disgusting thing was forcing itself down her throat and into her stomach, were it squirmed uncomfortably inside her.

She was too shocked to respond. There was still a tentacle in her mouth, and she didn't even care. It wasn't until another tentacle started to probe her wet folds that she broke out of her stupor. She could feel the head of the tentacle lining itself up with her entrance, and then in a blindingly fast motion, plunged into her depths. The breath was knocked out of her by the sheer force and the savagery by which the tentacle was raping her. And she realized, in dismay, that she loved it. She liked the way the thick piece of flesh buried itself inside of her. She liked the way that she could just barely move her hips and make it hit her clit. But most of all, she loved being controlled like this. She loved the rough concrete that was pressed against her. And despite the intense pain of her shredded virginity, a massive orgasm tore through her entire body, leaving her convulsing.

This was not all that this thing had in mind for her. The tentacle pulled out of her body with an audible _plop. _Then, with the lubrication from her wet snatch, it deftly pushed itself up into her ass. Another tentacle took its place in her pussy. The feeling was bliss to her. She was being raped in every hole, and she was loving it. The tentacles inside of her went deeper and deeper. The one in her mound hit her cervix, and slowly pushed through it. Aelita had never felt so full in her life. She felt so good… The fact that she was being violated in every way imaginable, by force, was consuming her. She came again, screaming around the tentacle in her mouth. Then all three of them grew in girth, and with a shudder, began to fill her with its hot and sticky fluid. She was in heaven. Aelita could feel the pressure of the hot sperm in her womb, in her ass, being pumped down her throat, and fought to retain it all. Her small abdomen inflated somewhat from the force of this monster's ejactulation.

Then the tentacles in and around her released her. She fell to the ground with a thud, sweaty and in a pool of their cum. She could hear a voice then. _I have filled you with myself. You are full of me, and the child that you will have will be of me. You are now the mother of your own undoing. You cannot kill this child, and it will be what tips the balance between us. This child will defeat you. _Then the speaking stopped, and the monster vanished. She was now completely alone. She put the fingers of her left hand in her mouth, and sucked on them. Then she, Aelita, one of the heroes of Lyoko, began to masturbate on the dirty factory floor.


End file.
